A highly effective administrative resource is critically important in the successful establishment of this CSMCaD. This core will be the administrative center of the Methodist-Baylor-UTHSC team. The administrative core resource will consist of the Pl. the Core Pis, a Research Project Coordinator and an Administrative Assistant. The CSMCaD advisory committee will communicate directly with this resource in terms of monitoring progress, providing evaluation and counseling the Pl in issues arising during the administration of the Center. The administrative core resource will coordinate the administration of the CSMCaD. organize the steering and advisory committee meetings, and track milestones and project progress. Retreats, symposia, seminars, and meetings will be coordinated and organized through this resource. Monitoring and reconciliation of the various budgets, and facilitation of the purchase of supplies will be also be provided by this resource. The CSMCaD project team consists of seventeen investigators spread over three institutions. Efficient communication and a high level of interaction will be achieved through the administrative resource which will include the maintenance of an interactive Wiki project web site and annual all-hands meetings. Furthermore, email listings where daily postings on day-to-day activities and information will be provided. The administration core will also have support from TMHRI administration resources. Under the direction of Edward Jones, M.B.A., Vice-President in charge of administration, TMHRI has a fully developed and staffed research administration and support infrastructure. Among its innovations is web-based management of the document flow for the Institutional Review Board and other research administration functions. TMHRI is fully compliant with all NIH Grants Policies and OHRP policies regarding human research subjects. The administration core will ensure synergies and resource sharing of Component 1 &Component 2. The weekly meeting between these two components will take place as usual. The core will also make sure management of component 3 -the Education &Training is going well, see details in Section N5.